Darkest Days
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: When FLuttershy meets a strange black stallion Pegasus; she and her friends have no idea what plots they have uncovered. A new friend and new place to explore await them, but can they overcome the master of deceit? fluttershyxOC
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony

(**Okay, I'm probably WAY to old (okay… I AM way to old) to be writing a story about My Little Pony, but I've been watching the show recently (again, way to old ) and had a random idea. And after looking at the season 2 episode summaries, no, I did not mean to copy of the plot line of the last two of the season hope you enjoy it though!**)

Prolouge

Dark clouds swirled across the sky, threatening to bring a violent storm and obscuring any light from moon and stars

A lone stallion, black in color of coat, mane and tail flew around a bend hooves pounding out an urgent rhythm , wings tucked close to his body as he galloped. One however, lay slightly limp as if bringing it any closer would bring unbearable pain. His ears lay back against his head, face set in a determined expression. With a broken wing, he had to depend on his foot speed, which nearly matched his wings speed.

However, he had been going for hours, and the guards behind him had switched with the last Fort he had passed, so they were fresh and fit to go, and gaining on him. He had already been through a few skirmishes, and his body showed signs, deep cuts, bruises and crumpled feathers.

"Get back here you heathen!" They had to be close if he could hear their shouting, he allowed himself one look over his withers, and gritted his teeth, putting on an extra burst of speed. Cries of 'Traitor', 'heathen', 'lousy heap of horse flesh', and various other insults followed him. He knew he could stay ahead of the earth ponies and unicorns long enough to get to where he needed to go, but was he was listening for now were the Pegasai. Those would spell his doom. He had a few minutes on them as they had to prepare more to fly than the earth ponies or unicorns, not to mention the cliff faces and trees left them little room to maneuver close to the ground.

Moonlight, beautiful moonlight broke out momentarily from the thick dark clouds hanging overhead, encouraging him to look up, as if it were a sign of hope, before his face fell. He could see them, higher than he expected, and so he hadn't heard them. He swore mentally and pushed himself as hard as he could, and reached deep into his reserves of strength. He HAD to reach Equestria! He couldn't fail now!

The pony burst from the woods in a flurry of leaves, his hooves leaving the ground momentarily before thudding back down and pounding on, the guard's right behind him. Before the moonlight vanished, the Pegasai were able to spot him, and dove. He looked above and behind him in turn, panic setting in. He'd never make it…

Red eyes turned to the cliff up ahead. Death or torture… he didn't like either choice, he had to try to lose them. He set his face and charged, turning along the cliff face at the last possible second and racing along it, losing many of the guards in the process, a few falling to their deaths, or to be levitated to safety by a unicorn. The Pegasai were harder; almost impossible to lose. He kept his pace, even as he noticed one diving at him, crashing into his side and sending him reeling over the edge of the cliff, his one good wing flapping out instinctively, desperately, to right himself, the other unable to even unfurl. Eyes wide with fear, his body tumbled towards the rocks below, and he watched his death draw ever nearer to him.

Up above, the guards gathered at the place where he fell, leaning over and hardly even blinking when they heard the crash. They waited, and watched, and once the moon peeped out for a moment once more, they saw him in a circle of leaves, having crashed through part of a tree, not moving.

"Come on, no one could have survived that fall, let alone a Pegasus that couldn't fly" Muttered one Pegasus. An earth pony nodded.

"Agreed. The threat is nullified, lets report back." The group of darkly colored ponies turned their tails and headed back the way they came at a more leisurely pace, laughing amongst themselves at the death of the one they had chased down; speaking of what a fool he was, that a lowly squire, a messenger, could stand up to their king: Midnight Rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Mlp

Chapter one

The town of Ponyville was as bustling and colorful as ever. Ponies bustled about, making purcahses, calling to those trotting the streets to try and sell their wares. Admist all this bustle, was a pale yellow Pegasus moving through the crowds.

"Alright now little ones, that's it." The soft-spoken Fluttershy was walking backwards through town, leading a small group of motherless ducklings across the road. Today was a big day for them; it was their first trip to the pond! She hadn't hatched many nests, but they had all worked out. Any pony that passed simply moved to the side of the road, this being a usual occurrence, but the animal she was leading usually changed. The pale yellow pony glanced up as the little ducklings froze in fright as Rainbow Dash flew overhead, chasing away clouds. "It's alright little ones, nothing to be afraid of." She smiled, turning back to the ducklings. She had them calm again after a few moments, and continued on to the pond, sitting happily as the six little birds swam for the first time.

"Wow, they look great, Fluttershy." The Pegasus looked over to see Twilight Sparkle relaxing in the shade of a willow tree with a book as usual. She smiled and trotted over, lying beside her friends.

"Thank you, Twilight." She smiled. "They were very well behaved on the way here."

"Well that's good. But why not use the pond near your cabin? Isn't that a little closer?"

"Oh yes, but this is the place that most of the ducks and other birds visit. So I wanted this to be their first place, so they can get to know where it is and the other creatures that come here."

"Well I suppose that's a good idea then." Twilight said. "They certainly seem to be getting along with the rest of the animals here." Both looked over to see the ducklings swimming about with another group of ducklings, the mother of that brood keeping an eye on them.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" The Pegasus smiled happily, clapping her front hooves together. "So, what are you reading there?"

"Oh! This? It's a new book I got about the different countries bordering Equestria." The purple unicorn said, turning the book for Fluttershy to see and flipped to the table of contents. "There's Dragon country, Draconia. Rarity would love it there, there's so many jewels I don't think she'd ever want to leave. There's the country in the Sea, with the Sea Ponies in it."

"Oh, Caballia? I don't think I've heard of that." Fluttershy said, pointing to another name, one unfamiliar to her.

"Oh, that's another Pony kingdom like the Sea Ponies. It's across the mountains, so there's not a lot of interaction. Princess Celestia does meet up with their king now and again though."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I wonder what it's like there!"

"Well, we can see. Here, let's look it up, I haven't gotten there just yet." Twilight said, her horn glowing, and the pages flipped to about the middle of the book. The chapter opened with an image of the ruler, Midnight Reign. He was dark in color, nearly black, with a deep blood-red mane and deep violet eyes.

"ooh… He's scary looking." Fluttershy said, cowering a little, her wings flaring up over her face a little.

"The Princess says he's stern, but fair. He's well respected and rules well."

"Well that's good. It's always nice to not judge just by the cover of a book." Twilight nodded in agreement, and flipped the page to images and descriptions of the castle. They lay together reading, and enjoying the afternoon sun, soon having the six fuzzy ducklings cuddling between them.

As the sun lowered in the evening, the girls looked up.

"Oh my, I better get these guys home soon." Fluttershy said, standing and nudging the ducklings awake. Twilight stood as well, levitating her book into her saddle bag.

"Here, let me help. Spike asked me to leave the library to him so he could do his chores."

"Thank you so much, Twilight." Fluttershy said happily. They proceeded back to Fluttershy's, talking as they went, the ducklings walking between them. They reached her home too soon, but twilight bade her good night and trotted off for home as the Pegasus put the ducklings down for the night. "There, all comfy." Fluttershy smiled. She trotted over to Angel, and made sure he was tucked in before heading to bed herself.

-x-

**(I already feel like I'm moving too fast x.x broke this chapter up into smaller ones so nothing happened all in one chapter x.x new to the show, the characters, and everything. Gonna be awhile before I feel I can get anything right.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mlp

Chapter 2

Morning for the Fluttershy began as usual. She woke before the sun rose, preparing food for all the animals that sheltered at her home, or just those who came to visit for a meal. As always, she sang as she went about her morning, urging her rabbit up, nudging awake the ducklings, opening windows and setting out bird seed and nuts, while setting out a salad for Angel, and then getting her own breakfast.

Someponies might not think that her day was busy, but it was. After feeding the animals, she made her rounds about Ponyville to check on various creatures that she had befriended. She also kept an eye out for any that might need help.

This particular day, she loaded her saddle bags and headed to the market, humming as she trotted.

"Hey Fluttershy! Better hurry! Theres a rain storm in about 45 minutes!" Rainowdash's voice sounded from just above the nervous pony, making her yelp and shoot off to cower behind a cart. "Oh, jeeze, I'm sorry Fluttershy." The blue Pegasus said, landing nearby. Fluttershy smiled at her friend.

"Oh it's alright. I'm just jumpy, you know that." She shook herself off and collected her list. "I'll be sure to hurry then, thank you for the heads up!"

"No problem Fluttershy!" The athletic pony said, shooting off for the sky with her crew. Smiling, Fluttershy looked to her list, before getting bowled over by an ever energetic Pinky Pie. Seemed it was going to be a rather regular thing to be startled today. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Hey there Fluttershy! Sorry I bumped into you! I was just so excited to get to the Cakes that I just couldn't stop to see where I was going! Hey, you wanna go with me? There's gonna be a TON of SWEEEEEETS!" They hyperactive pony babbled, bouncing about on her four hooves in circles around FLuttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pinkie, I cant. Rainbowdash says there's going to be a rain storm in about an hour, I need to get my shopping done." The shy pony explained, getting to her hooves and flapping out her wings. Pinkie Pie froze for a moment, then gasped loudly, her feet lifting from the stones.

"CHOCOLATE rain!" She exclaimed, and before Fluttershy could even open her mouth, the pony was off.

"Oh dear…" She sighed. "oh well I suppose…" She frowned uncertainly, and continued at a walk, moving from one stall to another quickly as she could. She had originally planned on paying a visit to all her friends, but she wouldn't make it to Twilights and Applejacks. She'd just have to visit them the next day. She frowned looking at the sky. She'd have just enough time to get home. She could see the other pegasai flying about up above, putting clouds into position. "Oh my, I better hurry." She whispered, moving to a canter. "It looks as if this is going to be one heck of a storm."

She sighed in relief as she made it through the door of her quaint home just as the first drops began to fall. She set her bags down, shutting the bottom of her door. It would be nice to listen to the rain before it became a little too frightening. She hummed happily to herself, hovering here and there to place a plate or a cup back where it belonged, fixing dinner for her and her animals.

The Pegasus squealed and all four hooves left the floor as her wings snapped to her sides in fright as a loud clap of thunder sounded, warning of the downpour soon to occur. Muttering 'oh dear' over and over she trotted to the door, feathers ruffled and her wings held out nervously. She reached her head out to grasp the door handle, but blinked as another clap of thunder and a flash of lightening lit the sky.

In that moment, she managed to glimpse a dark form limping through the rain towards her cabin. The frightening image made her squeal in terror and duck to hide behind the door, cowering with her hooves over her head, trying to get the courage to stand back up to shut the top half of her door. It took a moment, but her keen ears finally picked up on a weak voice calling out for help. Flutteryshy peeked up over the door, her ears lying flat back against her head and waited for another flash of lightening or two, and was finally able to identify the form.

It was a Pegasus stallion, completely soaked, head hung low, his back left hoof held up off the ground, wings hanging at his sides and after a moment she could tell his whole body was trembling. He could barely keep himself upright. The shy pony's caring instincts took over, and no matter how his dark appearance frightened her, she dashed out into the cold rain, and let him lean on her, leading him into her cottage.

**[hope this sounded okay. Compared to my poke-fic this is moving quite fast for me. Let me know if there needs to be more description, dialogue, or whatnot. Thanks for the tips!]**


	4. Chapter 4

Mlp

Chapter 3

Twilight sighed, levitating her quill back to its ink well as she finished her report to the Princess. She would have Spike send it in the morning. Right now, the baby dragon was sleeping soundly in his basket, curled up in the blanket that Applejack had made for him. The purple unicorn looked out the window at the pouring rain, resting her muzzle on her front hooves, smiling as the lightning flashed across the sky and lit up the world.

However, she frowned moments later as a dark form dashed into the square directly in front of the window she was at, and moved in circles, bouncing on their hooves almost nervously. Twilight squinted, trying to see who it was, and another flash of lightening made her exclaim in surprise.

"Fluttershy!" She gaped as the pony looked this way and that, before charging off again. Sure, the nervous Pegasus had jumped at the thunder and lightning, but willingly going out into the storm? Now that was bizarre. She quickly wrote a note for Spike, and taking a deep breath, donned her rain coat and headed out into the storm as well, casting a spell she hoped would help keep her dry. She looked around, lost for a moment, before she charged down the same street Fluttershy had gone. After a moment, she realized it was the path towards the hospital. But what would she need from there during such a storm?

After a few moments, Twilight blinked, seeing a form up ahead of her. "FLuttershy!" She cried out over the wind. "Fluttershy what are you doing out?" She blinked, still running as the form grew larger. "Fluttershy?" She asked, then realized what it was and leapt out of the way in time, glas she had cast the spell she had as a wave of water ran over her. It was the hospital wagon, posibally with FLuttershy on it. The unicorn felt panic set in. Who had gotten hurt? Which of their friends? Or town ponies? She bit her lip and turned to follow the wagon, just barely keeping up. She was winded by the time she and the wagon made it to Fluttershy's cottage. Four or five doctors and nurses ran inside, Fluttershy making it to the door first to open it for them. She DID jump when Twillight came up.

"Fluttershy! What's happened? I saw you go running past the library! Who's been hurt?" She was nearly frantic now, but trying to keep a calm face.

"Oh, Twilight, it's just awful. I don't know who he is, but I found a stallion outside when the storm started, he's hurt so bad." The Pegasus said, letting her friend in and stepping aside. The hospital ponies were gathered around the stallion on the floor, moving him gently onto a hard bed to move him into the wagon. Twilight paled considerably seeing the state he was in, finding the need to swallow to keep the bile from rising.

"Well I hope he'll be alright." She murmured as the wagon sped off. Fluttershy walked to stand shakily beside Twilight. "We can go see him in the morning. Right now, I suggest that we roll up that rug, get something warm into us, and get you to bed." She smiled. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Would it be too much trouble, if you could stay the night?" She asked shyly, scuffing her hoof on the ground.

"Of course, Fluttershy. It's no problem at all." She said, hugging her friend. The unicorn then looked at the rug on the floor, feeling slightly sick again. "Okay, roll this up…" She muttered, and with her magic, levitated the rug, rolled it up tightly, and lay it across the room to where it couldn't come unrolled. She then had Fluttershy sit down with a quilt about her while she made soup for them both, and spent the time eating talking about who the strange stallion could be.

-x-

The next morning, Twilight assisted Fluttershy with her basic chores about the cottage, and then the two headed out for the hospital.

It was a wonderful morning, with little puddles over town, the young colts and fillies splashing around and chasing each other as the early birds of the market showed up.

"Get your apples! Sweet Acre Farms has a fresh batch just a'waitin to be eat'n! Get your apples! Only two coins per apple!"

The cry was familiar to the two ponies, and they hurried their pace to a trot. "Applejack! Good morning!" Twilight called.

"Well hey there, Twilight! Hello Fluttershy! Good morning." The tan earth pony smiled, perking up when she saw two of her friends. "What brings ya'll out this early in the morning?" She asked, tossing them both an apple to which they happily ate, having forgotten breakfast.

"Well, during the storm last night, fluttershy found an injured Stallion. A Pegasus I believe. We were just on our way to see how he was, if he even lived." Twilight frowned. Applejakc tilted her head.

"Now there, Twilight, that a'int no way to go a'thinkin. I'm sure he's just right and dandy."

"Oh but Applejack, he was hurt so bad, he couldn't hardly walk." Fluttershy said, scuffing her hoof on the ground, her eyes cast earthwards also. "He was unconscious the moment he slid to the floor in my cottage." Applejack frowned again.

"Well I'm sure the docs at the hospital got him patched right up. They can do just 'bout anything, don't ya know it."

Twilight smiled. "Of course, Applejack. You're right. We have to stay positive, Fluttershy!" The pink and yellow pony looke dup at her friends, then set a determined face.

"Right." She said, stomping a hoof for show, and the three friends burst into giggles.

"Alright, see you later Applejack! Still getting together at the park, right?"

"Of course. See ya'll there!" Applejack waved as he two friends trotted off. It was still early, so rarity probably wasn't up just yet. Pinkie Pie was for sure, helping the Cakes open for business. They made a promise to each other to stop by and see both of their friends after their visit to the hospital. Rainbow Dash they would see later in the day, she'd likely not wake up till nearly noon. The Pegasus was industrious, but could also be lazy sometimes.

However, by the time they reached the hospital, Fluttershy was dancing on her hoof tips nervously. Twilight could only smile. The Pegasus was such a caring pony, she would go out of her way to save a chick as it fell from its nest, or face some of her very worst fears to save her friends, or even complete strangers.

After getting the nervous mare to calm a little, Twilight entered the hospital. It was early, and they were probably some of the very first ponies to make it there for visiting hours. It wasn't their first time there, in fact, Twilight had helped bring RainbowDash into the ER after breaking her wing in a stunt gone wrong, and Fluttershy had come through here to visit. Twilight took the lead and trotted to the receptionist.

"Hello! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Fluttershy. She came in last night with an emergency, an anonymous stallion, he was hurt pretty badly. We both wanted to check up on him."

"Oh, I think I know which pony you're talking about." The receptionist said, flipping through a few files. "He's the talk of the building, and yup! Right here it says Fluttershy was the one to call him in. He's in room2A31, was moved there late last night." Fluttershy seemed to nearly wilt in relief.

"Thank goodness he's alright. Thank you very much." She said softly, smiling and bowing her head.

"Yes, thank you." Twilight smiled as well, also inclining her head, and the pair trotted off. "I wonder if he's awake yet." The unicorn wondered out loud, tilting her head to one side. Fluttershy's head drooped at that.

"Oh no, I hope not. I just wanted to take a quick peek in to make sure he was alright. I'd be too embarrassed to _talk_ to him…" She said, her voice growing fainter. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Oh Fluttershy, you saved his life. I'm sure he'll want to thank you." She said. Fluttershy flushed darkly and attempted to say something, but all that came out was a high pitched squeak like when they first met. Twilight smiled and hugged her friend, heading up the stairs. Luckily, when they reached the room, she seemed to be a little better. Twilight brightened at the sight of the doctor leaving the very room they were heading towards, and trotted forward a little.

"Doctor! I know you must have been up very late, and would like to go to bed, but how is the stranger doing? My friend Fluttershy was the one to report him last night." She said, looking over her withers to Fluttershy who joined her, hiding a little and scuffing her hoof on the carpeting. The doctor smiled at them politly.

"It's very nice to see you two again so soon. It's nice that you are so concerned for a strangers wellbeing." He said, looking at his clipboard. "It took some time, but his wounds are stitched, and both his wings are on their way to healing. One was broken, the other fractured. He suffered a fall after injuring his wings, surprised he survived it, actually, and that he managed to walk to Ponyville, several ribs were cracked, he's a very lucky colt to not have punctured his lungs or heart. Everything seems to be fine, he's sleeping and breathing on his own…" The doctor frowned and glanced back at the room. Twilight frowned also.

"But?" She asked. The doctor sighed.

"It's the most bizzare thing I have ever seen. Never, in all my years, have I even heard of this." He said, turning back to the room. "I should really just show you." He said. Fluttershy and Twilight exchanged worried glances, and followed him in. The stallion was supported lying on his back, avoiding pressure on his ribs and stitched flank. His broken hind leg was elevated, splinted and bandaged, surprisingly the only broken limb he had. His mane and tail were long and tangled, apparently the staff hadn't been able to comb it out just yet, or it was just stubborn. He looked much better than the night before, and Twilight gave the doctor a curious look. "So what's so bizzare Doc?" She asked.

"Last night we took down an image of his Cutie Mark." He said, showing them a drawing of a crescent moon with a scroll over top, a long blue ribbon tied around it, the ends fluttering off to either side. And when we brought him back and cleaned him up… well…" He took the sheet in his teeth and pulled back. Fluttershy gasped, hooves flying to her mouth, and Twilight's eyes shrank in shock.

There was no trace of the cutie mark on either of the stallion's flanks.

**(happier with how this chapter turned out :])**


	5. Chapter 5

mlp

Chapter 4

"I don't know what happened, it just washed right off." The doctor fretted. "I've never seen a pony this age with no cutie mark." He shook his head, he was at a loss. Twilight shook her head.

"I haven't heard of this either! So strange…" She murmured, tilting her head and peering at the stitched flank, smooth black hair marred only by the stitches. He'd have a scar there for sure. She moved forward to peer at his flank, her horn glowing for a moment. "I'll have to read some books, and I'll send a letter to the Princess." Fluttershy paced forward slowly, peering at the stallion's flank, her head tilted a little.

"I wonder how a pony can go so long without having a cutie mark… but I can understand painting one on… I wonder what he did."

"Or where he's even from for that matter" Twilight frowned. "I have a lot of reading to do tonight."

"Maybe he was some sort of record keeper or messenger or Writer." Fluttershy speculated. "He drew a scroll on himself so…"

"It's going to be hard to tell until he wakes up." Twilight said, turning to the Pegasus. "Let's go. We can come back later if you like. We should stop and get something to eat before we head to the park."

"Oh! We should pick up some snacks for us and our pets." Fluttershy smiled. Twilight nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea!" She agreed. Fluttershy smiled, but it vanished as she glanced back into the room as the doctor closed the door. She shook her head and trotted off after Twilight, smiling softly as her friend chattered on about what books she would need to look at that night to understand the stranger.

The two friends chatted as they walked, stopping at various stands. They stopped worrying about the mystery surrounding him, and began speculating what his name was. They had no clues since he had no Cutie Mark, so it was amusing for the two to guess.

Due to their early start that day, Twilight and Fluttershy were the first to make it to the park with their pets. Owloysius flew in circles around them, and Fluttershy had to play keep away so Angel wouldn't get into his snacks before the others came. The others came onto this sight, Rainbow Dash laughing loudly.

"He sure wants whatever you've got in your bag, huh?" She asked, landing with her tortoise whirring behind her. She only attached the device when she took him with her for a flight.

"Oh, we picked up treats for everyone." Fluttershy smiled, and blinked as Angel hopped into the bag just as Twilight levitated all the treats, so he landed in the empty sack, and then hopped out, pouting. The ponies laughed as Twilight separated the snacks, and passed them out to pet and pony alike.

"So Twi, Fluttershy, 'bout what we were chattin' about this mornin'" Applejack started, and Rarity's eyes lit up.

"Oh? What's this?" She asked, Pinkie pie leaning her head in.

"Yeah! What is it? Cake?" The pink pony asked, Gummy in between her front hooves. The mare's laughed, and Twilight shook her head.

"No, Fluttershy played hero again last night." Twilight smiled. Fluttershy flushed and twirled her hoof, her eyes on the ground.

"I wasn't all that great…" She murmured.

"Nonsense, Fluttershy, you were very brave." The unicorn complimented. They went back and forth, until Rarity could hardly stand it.

"Oh PLEAAASE tell me! I'm going to go out of my mind in anticipation!" She whined. The ponies laughed again. That was Rarity, always good for a piece of gossip. It took both Twilight and Angel to nudge Fluttershy to speak.

"Well, during the storm last night, a strange stallion was at my cottage in the rain, he was hurt so bad, I couldn't leave him out in the rain…" She flushed more, and her voice failed her. Twilight took over there.

"I saw her after it really started coming down from the library. She helped him into her Cottage, and ran all the way to the hospital. I was worried when I saw her, so I followed." She said.

"WOW!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Fluttershy, you are an Awwwwwesome pony!"

"No, I'm not that great…" FLuttershy murmured.

"Are you KIDDING? I know **I** wouldn't have wanted to go out into that storm. I definitely would have hesitated." Twilight smiled and shook her head a little. Ah Pinkie Pie… ever honest about herself…

"Well, I have to agree with Pinkie there on that one." Applejack said. "Way to go, FLutterhsy." The pagasus flushed a little brighter, but was smiling.

"Yeah, Fluttershy! Might not have been as cool as my RainBoom, but that was still pretty darn Cool of ya" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Oh, my dear, you are one courageous pony." Rarity smiled. "No wonder your Element is Kindness."

"Please guys…" Fluttershy whispered. She liked it when her friends praised her, she just wished they would do it less… MUCH less. Applejack smiled and shifted attention from the Pegasus, if only for a moment.

"So, you two were on your way t'see this here stallion. How was he?" She asked. All attention moved to Twilight, as Fluttershy was still hiding her face.

"Alive, thankfully. He was pretty bad off last night. Two broken wings, his back left leg is broken also, has stitches on his left flank and I can't begin to tell you what else. He'll be in a bed for a while."

"Oh, the poor dear." Rarity frowned. "We'll have to get him out and about soon as he'd able." Twilight nodded.

"So whats he look like?" Rainbow Dash asked, patting her pets shell as he slowly munched on his food.

"Well, he's a Pegasus-"the blue Pegasus cut her off here with a 'whoohoo!' "-and he's pitch black. His mane and tail are a lighter shade, like a very dark grey, but he's inky black all the way around."

"Goodness, that's unusual!" Rarity exclaimed. Applejack and Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Wait… I bet he likes licorice!" the party pony grinned. Twilight smiled.

"I bet. But there's one more thing. Have any of you heard of a pony with no Cutie Mark at our age?" She asked. She received befuddled looks all the way around. "Well, now you have. He's got none. He did last night, but he must have painted it on, because when the doctors were cleaning him up, it washed right off."

"Say WHAT now?" Applejack asked, startled. Her eyes widened, and her ears stood straight up.

"Strange, right?" Twilight asked. Her friends nodded, frowning and talking about this. Applajack rubbed her head.

"Well, he'll sure have a fan in Apple Bloom. That tyke and her friends are still after theirs also. Might make 'em feel better'n if they know even a full grown pony doesn't have his mark."

"Still, Applejack, this is absolutely unheard of! It's just just… bizzare!" Rarity gaped. Pinkie Pie looked between her friends.

"Well it 'aint unheard of now! We should toooootally throw him a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party… PINKIE STYLE!" All six ponies began to laugh, and soon relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together.

-x-

Slow, even beeping broke through the darkness in his clouded mind. A shudder ran through his aching body, making him wince and groan a little. Every inch of him throbbed, it even hurt to breath.

Red eyes opened slowly, wincing at the sight of the setting sun outside the window, and the glare of the lights above his bed. Well he wasn't in the rain anymore… and he could assume his location as he took in his various bandages. Sighing a little, he looked to his left, seeing a vase full of flowers, and a 'get well soon' card. He frowned. Now who on earth would leave those? Probably someone who made regular rounds to the care center. Pink and yellow flowers…. They reminded him of the pony who had helped him. She was the most vivid thing he could remember, probably because she had helped him when he needed it most. He would have to repay her one day. His eyes shifted towards the wall where a calendar hung. It was three weeks since he had left his capital city. Three weeks too long.

"Oh Celestia…" He had to heal. And fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Mlp

Chapter 5

The past few days had been agonizing.

Ever since the doctors had realized he was awake, it had been one question after another. Where he was from, what his name was, and why he didn't have a Cutie Mark. That was something he didn't want to talk about; at least not to THESE ponies. He shut his mouth and looked away whenever the subject came up, and they wouldn't be able to get another word out of him.

He was currently ignoring anyone who came into the room; ears laid back, eyes closed. He wanted to be able to lie on his side badly, but he would have to wait a few weeks or longer for that. He had had a few visitors, each one he ignored. One speculated about his missing cutie mark, another simply tsked, muttering about what a shame it was he was so hurt in a southern accent; still another whined about the state of his mane tail and coat, a hyper one exploded about a party for him when he woke up, and a fifth buzzed about racing him. He found them all a little irritating. It was refreshing when his sixth guest came to visit.

She was indeed the one that kept bringing fresh flowers, replaced his water, even went as far as to tuck him in. That was the weirdest part for him. What he liked best was her singing. She never stayed for long, but her voice calmed his frayed nerves, and did the most healing. He had watched her a few times quietly, and had deduced that she had been the one to help him that night. It had taken a while to recognize her pink mane and yellow fur. He owed a lot to her.

He opened his eyes a little as he heard voices outside the door, his ears flicking up in interest as he listened, trying to identify who was out there.

"Always the caring one, Fluttershy. He hasn't been awake once when you or your friends have been here, yet you continue to return." The doctor was saying.

"Oh, I just want him to know he has friends, no matter where he came from. Friendly faces always make coming to a new place easier."

"You girls are always good at that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye doctor." The stallion sighed and let his head drop back. Good, he wasn't going to come in… The door opened to admit Fluttershy, and she trotted to his side, moving aside the vase from before to place the new one down. He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at her as she picked up the old vase.

"Uh, hey." He said. The reaction was immediate. Fluttershy shrieked and dropped the vase, making him wince at the sound and fled the room. "Well that could have gone better…" He muttered.

-x-

"Take that, and THAT! Whoohoo! A new record for the fastest Pegasus around!" Rainbow Dash cheered, hoof pumping the air as she finished clearing the skies. She did a couple loop the loops and a few other maneuvers, largely ignoring the sounds from below until someone nearly screamed her name.

"RAINBOW DASH!" The Pegasus froze midair and glanced down, seeing Twilight looking a little aggravated and stomping her hoof. She swooped down, laughing nervously.

"Heh heh… sorry about that, Twilight. What's up?" She asked.

"I was hoping you had seen Fluttershy. I haven't seen her all morning. We were supposed to go gathering herbs for a study of mine, and she wanted to come along to learn and share her own knowledge." The purple unicorn said.

"Ah, win win situation. I'm sure she's around here somewhere, probably got distracted by some animal or another." Twilight laughed as she and her friend trotted down the path.

"True, she is always looking out for the wellbeing of others." The pair wandered around town, ending up at Sugar Cube corner, the main market area; trotting up to Applejack's stand for a snack. They blinked in surprise as they saw their friend leaning down to look under her cart.

"just WHAT are ya'll doin under there, sugarcube?" She was saying as they approached. Twilight smiled, shaking her head.

"Is Apple Bloom hiding again?" She asked. Trotting up to the cart and peering under.

"No, it's Fluttershy, can't get a darned word outta her." Applejack frowned. Twilight lowered her head, smiling at the shy Pegasus.

"Come on, FLuttershy, what happened?" She asked in concern. She'd never seen her friend spooked this badly. Fluttershy opened her mouth, but just a squeak came out. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Get out from underthere, Fluttershy, get an apple, and tell us what happened." She said, looking bored with this behavior. Fluttershy nodded after a moment and scooted out from under the cart, and Applejack handed her an apple that she thanked for in a very small voice. Once she was finished, Twilight leaned her head in.

"So what happened, Fluttershy?" She asked

"H-he scared me…" She whispered. "I thought he was sleeping, but he wasn't…"

"Who? That stallion you helped?" Rainow Dash asked, one eye open further than the other. FLuttershy nodded. "What the heck did he say?" Fluttershy thought for a moment.

"he said… ;uh, hey'" She whispered. The other flying pony smacked her face with a hoof.

"Oh jeeze Fluttershy! You're way too jumpy!" She laughed. "Come on, if he's still awake, let's go and see him!"

"Oh please, let's not…" Fluttershy protested, cowering back on her flanks. Applejack smiled as the covers slapped down over her cart, making the other pony squeal and jump again.

"Sorry sugarcube, but I think a nice visit to our friend there would be a right good idea! How's about we bring him a few apples?"

"Didsomebody say VISIT?" Pinki Pie squealed, popping up behind Twilight, who jumped.

"Pinkie! That's NOT funny!" She huffed, stomping her foot.

"Sorry Twilight! I just overheard you all talking about the guy in the hospital, and then you said something about apple and a visit! But instead of an apple, how about a CAKE!" Applejack smiled.

"Well, how about we all just bring something different?" She asked. "Why don't we go and see if Rarity would like to come along." Nods of agreement echoed through the group, and they trotted off in different directions. They met up again at Applejack's cart where she grabbed a few apples in a basket, and they headed towards the hospital; Pinkie Pie with a cake, Rainbow Dash with a few installments of 'Daring Do' Twilight with a book on stars, Rarity with a cape to help keep warm while flying on a cold night, and lastly, Fluttershy trotted along with her head down, a fruit basket in her mouth with a get well card tucked neatly inside.

The mares chatted excitedly, once again speculating over who this strange young stallion was. Fluttershy became more apprehensive the closer they got to his room. She had run out on him so quickly, he probably thought she hated him… She just startled so easily, and he's frightened her so, so much. But, her friends would notice her missing, and they did say to face her fears, no matter how small, so she trotted close behind, hoping the basket would make up for her earlier terror.

Twilight paused at the door and raised a hoof to knock, smiling.

"Excuse us! May we come in?" She asked. She tilted her head, hearing a sound. Unable to figure it out, she decided it couldn't hurt to just poke her head in for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, may my friends and i- oh my!"

The door swung open to reveal the stallion out of bed and on all three of his good legs, walking towards the door. He froze, his eyes flicking up towards them, red gleaming in the lights, an expression of concentration on his face, easily mistaken for anger with his odd appearance.

"What… Are you … doing?" He asked.

**(hope you liked that chapter, took awhile to finish, had a busy weekend. Hope Fluttershy and the stallion's first meeting was at least a little funny. Just seemed like something she would do :) well, enjoy!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Mlp

Chapter 6

He watched the purple unicorn as she continued to block the doorway. She blinked at him, staring otherwise, and this was getting old fast.

What are WE doing? What are YOU doing! You shouldn't be out of bed!" She exclaimed, moving into the room, making way for five more mares. He huffed, blowing his forelock out of his eyes as the rest filed in, the yellow Pegasus peeking around the door nervously. He took a few more, rather steady steps towards the door and a tannish orange mare barred his way.

"Oh, no ya don't, ya'll need proper healin' time. Both wings broken, yer leg broken, ribs fractured, I'm amazed ya'll can stand a'tall!" she snapped in an accent.

"I thank you for your concern, and your visits, but I have to go." He muttered, taking another step forward, lifting his head. He was a good few hands taller than her and the others, making them have to look up to see his face. The mare simply frowned and stomped her hoof.

"Now I a'int gonna let that pose there intimidate me. YA'll get back in that there bed now, ya hear?" She said sternly, stomping her hoof. His ear's flicked back, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Let me through." He said.

"NO!"

All eyes turned to look behind the southern earthpony. The yellow Pegasus was fluttering towards him, and he leaned back in reaction. Where the heck had this little general come from?

"You were told to get back into bed, you are in NO shape to be walking all around Equestria! Whatever you have to do can wait!" The mare ordered, bearing down on him. His eyes had widened, though his ears still laid back, and he was crouching back on his one good leg. "I don't care how big you are, you don't try to muscle around Applejack when she's looking out for your best interest!" She huffed, her face in his. The blue Pegasus leaned over to the pink mare and whispered something that set the pink earth pony into silent giggles, making him snort in irritation since he could assume the joke was on , this only got the yellow mare's face closer to his, and a rather nasty stare, and he felt something inside him wilt. Finally, he snorted a little in resignation and backed off with some difficulty, having only one good hind leg. This immediately brought back a smile to her face, further befuddling the him. She had fled earlier from his simple greeting, but then she gets up in his face when he tries to leave? He shook his head mentally and gently lay back on the bed.

The mares; pacified that he wasn't going to try and leave, they became quite chatty, and the yellow Pegasus became quiet once more. One of them, a purple unicorn approached him first.

"Hi, my name is Twilight. It's very nice to meet you. My friend, Fluttershy," here she indicated the yellow Pegasus who ducked behind the one called Applejack, and making him screw his face up in confusion before turning back to Twilight, "she found you, and got you here. I happened to be up that night, so I saw her running about."

"I see." He muttered. What else could he say?

"So, what's your name?" Twilight asked, smiling at him. He shifted, wincing at the twinge of pain and then relaxed.

"Moon Chaser." He supplied. Twilight smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Moon Chaser." She said. "I brought you a book on stars and that." She said, levitating the object out of her saddlebag and let it rest on his bedside table. He blinked in surprise.

"Ah.. thank you." He said. He did love star gazing…

"You're welcome. I hppe you enjoy it here in Ponyville!" She said, and the tan earth pony came next.

"As ya'll already know, I'm Applejack. I run the ranch here in town, Sweet Apple Acres! Hope ya'll stop by sometime! Brought ya'll a few nice ones here, hope they taste as good as they look." She grinned.

"Well, at least SOMEBODY broguth something a little _stylish_." Primped the white unicorn "hello, my name is Rarity, Ponyville's dress maker. I brought a lovely cape for you to wear when you can fly again. It is going to get rather chilly soon, so I'm sure you'll need it." She smiled, blinking her eyes and tossing her curled mane about.

"Um… thank you?" Moon Chaser said, one eyebrow rising as he opened the box. It was a rather nice cape, and he decided to leave it in the box until he needed it.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Rarity said, trotting off, proud of herself.

"Hey! I brought you something in a box too! But it isn't clothes! Can ya guess what it is?" The Pink earth pony zipped up before he could blink, and he spent a moment looking her over before guessing.

"Uhhh…. A cake?" He asked. The mare gasped.

"Oh you are gooooood." She said, setting the box down. "and you arrrre… RIGHT!" She nearly screamed, flinging the lid off to show a 'welcome to ponyville' cake.' "I'm Pinkie Pie! If ya ever need a party! I'm the one you caaaaal!" She trilled, trotting off as the blue Pegasus came up.

"Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash, in charge of keeping the skies around here clear. I know how much it stinks being stuck up in this place so I brought ya what got me through the hours." She slaped her three books on the bed. "Daring Do! THE best Pegasus adventurer EVAR!" She cheered, making Moon Chaser flinch.

"Well, thanks, I'm sure I'll enjoy them." He said, forcing a smile. And finally, last but not least, the yellow Pegasus mare came up slowly, placing her basket of assorted fruits on his bedside table with Applejack and Twilights gifts.

"I hope you enjoy it." She said quietly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fluttershy. And thank you." Moon Chaser said, bowing his head. Rarity's eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Now THAT is a Gentlecolt!" She gushed; Rainbow Dash watched her swoon and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, maybe once the doc says it's okay, you can at least start exercising your wings. Great thing about being a Pegasus, you heal fast!" she said, grinning. Moon Chaser looked at her and nodded after a moment.

"Does sound nice." He said. He was feeling a tad itchy… and once he could fly again, he could give the town the slip…

"Then it's settled! Once the Doctor says so, we can hold therapy sessions out by my cottage, there's much more room there." Fluttershy smiled.

"And we can get to know more about eachother." Twilight smiled. "I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia about today." The unicorn smiled, turning to leave the room, thus missing Moon Chaser's expression brightening. Really? A personal contact with Princess Celestia? Maybe it would be worthwhile staying around….

"Thank you all again for visiting, and for the gifts. Being a stranger to you, I hardly deserve anything at all."

"Nonsense!" Applejack grinned "It's everypony's business to make sure every newcomer feels darn well at home here! See you soon, Moon Chaser. Get well soon!"

And one by one, the pony's filed out of the room, until it was lastly Fluttershy who nodded to him and scuttled out after her friends. The black stallion shook his head, smiling a little, and reached over for one of the books, pulling the one of Astronomy towards him and onto the bed with his mouth and opened it. He did so love this subject, but had never had time before to delve very far into it.

He was still reading when the doctors came by for the evening checkup, made much easier as he cooperated simply to keep his eyes in the book. By the time he set it aside to finally sleep, he was feeling much calmer, but still had a sense of urgency in the back of his mind; however, winter was going to set in soon, and then he would have plenty of time.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. The mares were right. He needed to focus on healing now.

**(coming from moon Chasers POV, hope it worked :) I also hope that i got every ones personality down right and that it all came together neatly, especially Fluttershy's random outburst, as we all know she's prone to doing. Thanks again very much for reading this random idea i had and am typing as everything comes to me. hope you enjoy it!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mlp

Chapter 7

"Now Applebloom, I want you to be nice and polite! Don't go askin' him tons of questions or anything like that, ya hear?" Applejack asked her young sister, looking down at her sternly. She knew the little filly and her friends would love the fact that he didn't have his cutie mark, which meant that they weren't the only ones without theirs still. Frankly, she thought they were going about it all the wrong way, she could see where their talents lay, but they couldn't yet.

"I promise Applejack." Applebloom said. "But I don't get why, he can't be nothin' too special. Just a strange stallion that ain't from around here. I don't see what all the fuss is about!"

"You know darned well everypony is special, Applebloom. Just come along to the party for a bit and then you and the gals can run along and do what you'd like." She smiled.

"Well alright then." The filly smiled, and trotted after her sister.

They were meeting at Sugar Cube Corner, as it was Pinkie Pie's favorite place to throw parties. After three weeks of lying up in the hospital, Moon Chaser was being let out; the doctors happy that his ribs were healing fine and could take a little strain. It was still unclear as to where he would be staying, but everyone figured that could be taken care of later.

Inside the Cake's shop, Pinkie Pie had her signature decorations up, but held off on the pranks, seeing as Moon Chaser was still injured. Over the past few weeks, the girls had all had their time visiting with him, and had learned a little bit about him. He enjoyed reading, so he liked the Daring Do books, but was utterly fascinated by the Astronomy; so in addition to her usual, Pinkie Pie had also thrown in stars and moons. His cake was dark blue and dotted with shimmering little diamonds that Rarity had brought, knowing Spike would pick them off and eat those since ponies couldn't.

"So, everything ready?" Twilight asked as she walked into the building, levitating a few treats she had made herself for the party in front of her, Spike riding on her back.

"Youuu Betcha!" Pinkie Pie said happily, trotting over to her friend and taking the star shaped cupcakes from her. "I'll put that riiiight over here!" And off she trotted, humming happily. Twilight smiled and looked back as Spike hopped off her back.

"So when is Fluttershy getting him from the hospital?" The little dragon asked.

"Right now, actually." Twilight answered, trotting over to the punch bowl for a drink. "They should be on their way over. She's definitely taken to being his nursemaid." She laughed.

"Well she is a very caring pony." Spike said, reaching up to pick a diamond off the cake.

"You're right. She's only doing what she feels is best." Twilight smiled. "Hey! Applejack, you could make it!" She exclaimed as the earth pony and her sister walked in the door.

"Well of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned. Applebloom sighed.

"I wanna go out and try to find my cutie mark! I don't wanna be here at some party…" Twilight smiled at the fillies pouting.

"Oh, it'll be a lot of fun, you'll see." She said as Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo trotted in, busy plotting their next attempts at figuring out what their special talents were. "All three of you fillies need to take a break! Morning to night you'er running everywhere. Maybe you'll think a little clearer after a few hours of just having fun." The unicorn smiled.

"We have plenty of fun as the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo pouted, her wings fluttering.

"Well I'm sure ya do." Applejack smiled. "But ya'll just need to calm down a little. Say, something ya might like ta know 'bout this here colt, he don't have his cutie mark neither." She smiled. The reaction was comical. All three fillies jaws dropped as they let out a 'huuuuuh!"

"Mmm, quite right." Rarity said as she trotted behind them. "Unless you want to count that horrid scar of his on his left flank. Ugh! I could have done a MUCH better job… made it nice and smooth again." She shuddered, moving on. Sweetie Bell watched her sister go, and then looked up at Twilight.

"Why doesn't he have his cutie mark?" She asked. "is there something wrong with him?"

"No, I just never had the chance to find it."

Moon Chaser's voice sounded suddenly, startling the mares a little, but fairly making the fillies jump several feet into the air. He smiled a little. "My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't know you hadn't heard Fluttershy and I come in."

"It's alright, Moon Chaser. Sorry we told them without asking you, we thought it might be better, they tend to be rather hyper and didn't want them getting too excited."

"Well I think it worked." The stallion grinned. He leaned his head down, smiling at the girls. "My name is Moon Chaser." She said. "Nice to meet you three. Now… don't tell me… You're Scootaloo." He said, pointing his hoof at the little Pegasus. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Alright, then you must be Applebloom" he said, looking to the yellow filly who nodded with a smile.

"Right nice ta' meet'cha, Moon Chaser." She said with a bow of her head.

"Ncie to meet you too." He smiled. "So that would make you Sweetie Bell." He said, turning to the little white unicorn. Sweetie Bell nodded.

"Uh huh!" She said. "So How come you got your cutie mark?" She asked. Moon Chaser smiled awkwardly.

"Perhaps that's a story better saved for another time, girls." He said. "I wouldn't want to spoil this party Pinkie Pie went to so much trouble to set up." There was a collective 'awwww' from the fillies, and Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, there'll be none of that, ya' hear? Now run along and get your selves some cake!" She smiled. After a moment, the girls trotted off, leaving the four ponies to themselves. Fluttershy looked up at Moon Chaser and smiled.

"You sure are good with foals." She smiled. "It even took me awhile to get used to handling them." She said.

"I was used to dealing with young foals. It was part of my job back home." He said as they headed over to the others. His wings were healed and he could flap them a little for exercise now and then, but his leg was still in a cast, so his going was slow.

"So where DO you come from?" Twilight asked. "I don't think you've ever told us." She said. Fluttershy blinked, looking around his chest at her friend.

"Oh, you didn't know, Twilight? Im sorry, I should have told you. I thought you had figured it out…" She said quietly. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it Fluttershy, you know?"

"Mmhmm, I thought it was rather obvious, actually. His dark coat and hair, and his dark eyes. He's from Caballia." She said, to which Moon Chaser nodded. Applejack paused and shook her head.

"Caballawhodawhatta now?" She asked.

"Caballia, Applejack. It's another country across the mountains. I can't believe I never noticed! I am sorry, normally I am far more attentive than this."

"It's quite alright." Moon Chaser said. "The fewer that realize that, the better. And the sooner I can get a cutie mark, the better also. It makes me stick out worse than my coat." Twilight frowned at that.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you're from Caballia?" She asked.

"How many ponies have you heard of traveling from there?" He asked. Twlight frowned and thought about it. "None, right? No one ever leaves Caballia." He said, ears flattening back.

"But… why?" rarity asked. Moon Chaser smiled oddly.

"Again, a story better left for another time." He said. Twilight and the others frowned, but shrugged and joined Moon Chaser as he reached Pinkie Pie. He was definitely a strange pony, but he was easily making a place in their little group.

**(again, hope you liked this chapter :) hope it's evident that he's getting to like the girls better, and that he and Fluttershy are getting a little closer. eh, still working on it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mlp

Chapter 8

"Alright, easy does it now." Fluttershy said softly ass he helped Moon Chaser lie down. The party had ended, the few towns ponies that had come had left, and the fillies were dozing in a little pile with Spike. The friends all gathered in a circle, Fluttershy helping the black stallion onto a pillow. He had been standing for quite some time and even that had worn him out.

"Thank you, you really don't have to do that." He said, looking up at her.

"Nonsense, you need someone to look after you, and I'm the pony." She smiled, and trotted off to get him a drink. He looked at Rainbow Dash with an eyebrow raised. She simply shrugged.

"She gets controlling when she's caring for somepony or something that's hurt." She said. He made an 'ah' expression and smiled again at Fluttershy as she came back.

"That was a very nice party, Pinkie Pie." He said, looking at the earth pony. "Thanks again for going to the trouble."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all! I just LOOOOVE to throw parties!" She squealed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So, Moon Chaser, maybe now would be an okay time for those stories?" Twilight asked. Applebloom blinked sleepily, looking up. Moon Chaser sighed.

"Alright, I suppose." He said. "Though word of this does not leave this room, unless it is for Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna." He said sternly. Fluttershy frowned a little, tilting her head and exchanged worried looks with her friends.

"Caballia isn't all sunshine and daisies like Equestria." He began. "It's nice alright, and operates almost the same way, but at a very young age, younger even than those fillies there, we are assessed for our skills and shipped to special schools for training. We don't get to exercise out interests. Unicorns, Pegasai, and earth ponies are all classified to certain types of jobs and being a Pegasus, I was either going to be a guard, weather-pony, or a messenger. Being a young colt, I grew up playing soldier, and hoped to be chosen, so when the day came, and we all stood in line, I stood the tallest I could and waited for my name to be called, but it never was. Not for the guard or the weather ponies. I was stuck being a messenger. It was alright, and then Midnight Reign saw my speed and agility, and recruited me as his personal Squire."

"But that doesn't explain your Cutie Mark." Rainbow Dash said, pointing her hoof at his blank flank "Why's that missing?"

"Because not every pony belongs where they are sent. Most of them do, yes, but others… if you get to be too old and still have no cutie mark, things become ugly. Ponies who get their marks where they're sent become oddly loyal and patriotic, obsessive almost; and if you don't have yours, they make your life a living hell. So, those of us who fail to receive our cutie mark in the tasks that we are assigned, we paint ours on with a special paint, and bath with certain herbs to keep the image on and looking clear as day." He explained, looking around the group. Applebloom was frowning.

"So, you're saying you're basically forced to be something, and that you don't get to explore who you are?" Twilight asked.

"Precisely" Moon Chaser said, nodding. "It's not a happy life for those of us who want our cutie marks." Twilight frowned.

"It's so weird; the Princess never mentioned anything bad about Caballia…"

"Well she wouldn't know, would she? She'd see all the happy ponies." He said. "So it's best no pony knows just where I'm from, word could get around and I don't want it getting back to Midnight Reign." Moon Chaser scuffed the floor a bit, frowning.

"Why ever would you not want him to know of your whereabouts?" Rarity asked, frowning also.

"He thinks I'm dead, for one, and two, when I decided to leave, I was delivering a message, and simply didn't go back to the palace. Somehow he found out and I had guards on my tail for miles. Something they were asking me, shouting at me, was why I decided to go to Canterlot. I need to speak to your Princesses."

"But what was it that they were shoutin' at ya?" Applejack asked, frowning. Moon Chaser shook his head.

"Various insults. The rest is meant for your Princess's only. I am sorry. I don't want to get you six wrapped up in something. Once I'm healed, I'll be on my way. The less I am around you the better."

"Oh but you can't go!" Pinkie Pie whined. "There's sooo much to do here!"

"How about we go with you to see the princess?" Twilight asked. "I can have Spike send a letter once your leg is better. In the meantime, I would exercise your wings." The unicorn smiled. Moon Chaser looked around the room hopelessly, then sighed, his head hanging and his ears falling back.

"Alright, fine." He smiled, tail flicking a little. "Tomorrow at noon, Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

"Just like we planned!" The speedy pony said.

"Okay, we should get you to bed." Fluttershy said, smiling at Moon Chaser. He nodded.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at your place." He said as both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash helped him to his feet, his broken leg lifted off the floor.

"It's not a problem." Fluttershy said softly. "It's my pleasure."

Pinkie Pie saw them off, as she rented the attic room from the cakes. The other mares walked with Moon Chaser and Fluttershy, one by one drifting off towards their homes; Rarity and Applejack with their sisters plodding along sleepily after them, insisting that they were fine, Scootaloo trailing behind Applebloom, yawning widely. Rainbow Dash left for her house in the sky, and Twilight departed at her tree home, Spike snoozing on her back. Moon Chaser and Fluttershy waved, and then went on in a comfortable silence. Granted, it had taken several days before the yellow Pegasus had stopped jumping every time Moon Chaser had spoken, but now they held light conversations as she worked, him asking questions about her job and both learning in the process. The stallion glanced down at the mare and smiled a little. She was something else, that was for sure. He'd never come across another pony like her anywhere.

**Sorry about the late update, been very busy recently. Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Darkest Days

Chapter 9

Her singing woke him as it had for the past few days.

Moon chaser smiled to him-self, eyes still shut as he listened. Fluttershy had finally gotten used to his presence enough to relax into her normal everyday routine.

He was sleeping in her living room on the couch, his bad leg hanging over the edge. This however, was to the displeasure of her pet rabbit. He made a point of waking him up by bouncing on his head. At first that had been a rather rude awakening, but he knew when to expect it now and was often awake before the 'attack'.

Right on time, her felt the rabbit plunge onto his head as hard as he could.

"Good morning, Angel." He muttered, opening his eyes in time to see the white creature sticking it's tongue out at him.

"Angle Bunny!" Fluttershy's stern voice sounded, making both rabbit and stallion look up. "What did I tell you?" Angel cowered a little under his owners stare. "Moon Chaser is our guest, so treat him nicely." She said, her stare even making Moon Chaser wilt a little. He remembered when she had given him that look directly at the hospital; surprising how such a little pony could hold such commanding power when she wanted too.

"Good Morning Fluttershy." He smiled as Angel hopped off for his breakfast. The mare turned and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Moon Chaser." She said, trotting over to him. "How's your leg today?" She asked.

"Much better, thank you for asking." He said. "Hardly hurts at all right now." He said, standing on his three good legs and flexed his bandaged one. "The doctor said I should be able to walk on it in another week or so."

"Oh that's wonderful." Fluttershy smiled. "At least until then you can exercise your wings."

"Yes, I think I'd climb the walls if I couldn't." Moon Chaser laughed, walking with her to the kitchen counter.

"You sound like Rainbow Dash. She could hardly stand it when her wing was broken." Fluttershy smiled.

"I was employed under Midnight Reign as a Messenger, so I was moving quite a lot, I'm used to being able to run." He said, moving a bowl closer to the mare as she chopped a few carrots. Fluttershy thanked him and lanced shyly towards him momentarily before concentrating on the task at hoof. He wasn't all that close to her, but it sure felt like it, he had an overpowering presence that demanded attention. How he had ever been made a Messenger was beyond her, he seemed more of a General type.

It wasn't long before Moon Chaser was itching to get outdoors, and the moment he and Fluttershy left the cottage after cleaning up, he found himself tackled by three very excited fillies.

"Mornin' Moon Chaser!" Applebloom exclaimed from her place sprawled across his withers. Moon Chaser laughed, righting himself.

"Good Morning Apple Bloom." He smiled. "Good Morning girls." He nickered at the other two, turning his head to see them. Scootaloo was hovering beside him and Sweetie Bell was standing just in front of him.

"You starting your wing exercises today?" Scootaloo asked, her wings buzzing. Moon Chaser nodded.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash should be here soon, now set all your hooves on the ground or you'll wear your wings out, they're still very small." He said. Scootaloo frowned, but obeyed.

"I hate being little." She muttered.

"I know, Scoot, but you have a wonderful way to build wing power by driving your scooter around like you do. It helps build strength. I have no doubt that you will be a very strong flyer, you may perhaps even make it to the Wonder Bolts one day." The stallion smiled encouragingly. The little orange filly smiled at him and leaned on his foreleg. Fluttershy smiled. He was good with kids.

The small group moved out to the open field to wait for the blue Pegasus. Fluttershy stood beside the Black Stallion as he played with the fillies as best he could with his broken leg. He encouraged Scootaloo with her scooter stunts, Apple Bloom with her ability to create and restore, and Sweetie Bell with her voice. The yellow mare could tell he was gently prodding them in the right direction to discover what they wanted most. When the girls finally ran off to chase each other, Fluttershy and Moon Chaser lay in the shade of a tree to watch them.

"So what do you think your Cutie Mark will be?" She asked quietly. Moon Chaser looked at her and tilted his head.

"I'm not sure, but I'm exploring possibilities." He said. "Particularly enjoying the book on Astronomy that Twilight gave to me. I've always been intrigued by the night sky." He frowned for a moment. Perhaps that was why he was so eager to get to Canterlot. Unfortunately, the letter Twilight sent to Celestia had been replied to with an apology that he couldn't have an audience until nearly Christmas time.

"I'm sure Twilight would let you borrow a Telescope, or more of her collection. Perhaps once your leg is better you can go and visit her and –AHHHH!" she shrieked as Rainbow Dash landed beside her, leaping over Moon Chaser and hiding up against him, shivering.

"oops, sorry Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash frowned, tilting her head. "thought you heard me calling." Moon Chaser frowned, ears laying back.

"Even _I _didn't hear you." He snorted.

"Oh, sorry! I'll be more careful next time." The blue Pegasus said, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof. "Alright, let's get this party started!" She grinned as the three fillies playing caught sight of her and charged up.

Fluttershy calmed down and helped Moon Chaser back to his feet, and while he moved off with Rainbow Dash and the fillies, Fluttershy stayed in the shade and watched as Rainbow Dash led Moon Chaser through simple exercises, Scootaloo joining in.

By the end of the session, Moon Chaser was worn out, Scootaloo was completely winded, and Rainbow Dash was beaming at their progress.

"You've got quite the pair of wings on ya, Chaser." She grinned.

"Thank you, It was important for me to have strong wings to quickly run deliveries and messages. These were what got me nearly to your borders." He said, flexing his glossy black wings, the feathers shining. He flapped them a few times then folded them.

"Right, don't overdo it. I'll see you guys later, there's clouds that need clearing!" the athletic mare said, and launched into the sky. The grounded ponies watched her go, then sat back down, the fillies begging for stories of Caballia from Moon Chaser.

Fluttershy listened intently. He only spoke of his home this much when he was speaking to the fillies. He spoke of Midnight Reign, friends he had left, friends that had turned out to be enemies, regaling his harrowing escape. He made them into adventures, but Fluttershy was beginning to see a horror story.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I appologize for the very late update. The plot line is getting so complicated it took me a wile to sort out, and then other things got in the way, vacations and now a new job :) enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

MLP

Chapter 10

Moon Chasers story started the same. The stallion stood with is head high, poised as a royal messenger. His head held back, and his ears pricked forward.

"When I was just a little colt, younger than you, the other young foal and I were taken to the village square to be selected for our talents and be assigned a job."

"Aww, we already heard this part!" Scootaloo said, waving her hoof. Monn Chaser smiled at the filly.

"But an important part of the story, Scoot." He smiled, ruffling her mane. "Either way… I wasn't much further along than you, Scoot. My wings were tiny, and I was barely able to fly, but was recognized for my quick development.

"I personally was hoping to be selected for the royal guard. As a colt we all played as if we were. All the foals were separated into three groups. Pegasai, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies. The Job Assigners always started with the Earth Ponies. Separating them into farmers and shop owners and the armed forces . Unicorns they placed into Designers, organizers, Season changers and some were also chosen to go into the guard. Pegasai were Either messengers, Weather ponies, or Guards.

"I was the smallest of my class, possibly one reason I was the fastest. As the calls were made for the other positions, I began to lose hope. IN the end, I was in a small group of three. The other two were quite happy to be selected for messengers, but I wasn't. I couldn't even look at my parents as we were led away. We would see our families maybe twice a year until we were grown, and after that it has to be worked into the schedule.

"There were minimal classes for messengers, the training focused on speed and memorization. We ran laps three times a day, a flew them after. Each and every day we sat for an hour to memorize a map of Caballia. General classes were fitted in, but the never went beyond basic.

"When I was a little bigger than you, nearing maturity, Midnight Reign made his rounds. For some reason, I stood out to him. Perhaps it was my dark coat, or my still blank flank. All my other class mates had gotten their cutie marks, but I still hadn't found happiness in my position. He spoke to my instructors, and before I knew it, I was shipped off to the capital city as our king's personal Messenger. Itw as considered a huge honor, but I couldn't help but feel trapped and chained."

"What did you do!?" Sweetie Bell asked, Apple Bloom nodding in agreement, all three fillies eyes were wide in anticipation even though they had heard the story before. Moon Chaser laughed, Fluttershy smiling in the background.

"Well, After a few weeks and I still hadn't received my Cutie Mark, things began to get, well rough. I was tripped, skimped on food, bucked, until the last person I expected to stand up to help me.

"He was a strange pony, an Alicorn from a distant land. His parents came to Caballia when I had just come to the castle, a Unibra and a Zegasus. Zebras with horns and wings, so he was a Unizegasus, very rare and unusual even for his people, with horns wings and swirled stripes he was an outcast even with his ability in Alchemy. He had an Alchemy circle for his cutie mark." Here he paused to draw a circle in the dirt with three smaller circles inside making a triangle, and then drawing a line through these in an actual triangle. The girls had seen it before, but still gathered around it in curiosity.

"He came to me one day and offered to help me and my problem, and that night, he helped my paint a cutie mark on, and gave me a supply of herbal bath salts to keep the mark there.

"His name was Argentum Mutatio. I however, always called him Argent. He was Midnight Reign's personal alchemist, not many knew about him. Those who did were those ponies always in our Kings quarters, myself, a dozen guards, and a handful of maids.

"After his help, things became easier for me. Those of us in Midnight Reigns constant service became friends, and for years as we grew older things were going well. We never saw the signs that told of an even darker future, we were too content in the relevant peace.

"I began to see a change in Midnight Reign a few years before you three were born. He became quiet, brooding, and shut himself away for hours in his private library. Soon, he had me running letters to no one. He sent me to the edge of the forbidden lands, dark, hollow woods and steep cliffs far from here or the sea, close to the land of dragons. There, he told me to leave the letter secured to a tree, and to leave immediately. Once a week I made this trip, until one day, a letter was already there in its place. I exchanged them, and brought this back to him.

"After a few months, a strange, dark mare with a long green mane and tail, with a twisted horn and green tipped wings began to visit. It appeared as though he was courting her, but neither I nor Argent could see the budding romance the kingdom and our friends could. To us, it appeared to be some sort of business deal." He paused for effect, glancing at the entranced fillies and grinning at Fluttershy, who blushed at getting caught up in his story as well.

"As such, Argent and I watched, and the longer things went on, the more worried we became. So we came up with a plan, to enlist the help of your princesses if they are willing. We have some time, but by next Summer Sun Festival, I am afraid it may be too late." Moon Chaser frowned, flicked his tail, glanced at the still frozen fillies, and then before they could react, yelled 'boo!' making them squeal and then laugh and after he played with them for a bit, they ran off, letting him lay back down in the shade beside Fluttershy.

The yellow mare had been watching him worriedly; he was trying to say something terrible was going to happen without saying it. The mare in his stories was eerily familiar but she couldn't place it for some reason. She looked at him, scooting a little closer to feel the heat rolling off his dark coat. He kept looking at the skies, as if waiting for something.

"You look like you could use a distraction." She said after a moment. Moon Chaser jumped and looked at her, blinking.

"Oh! Do i?" he asked. "I'm sorry, just a little distracted. That's all."

"Missing your friends?" She asked. He snorted.

"I have only one friend back home now. Far as I know, he's stuck now thanks to my screw up leaving." He sighed, putting his muzzle on his front hooves. Fluttershy frowned and tilted her head, then leaned forward to nuzzle his mane.

"You'll see your friend again. How about tonight you borrow some astronomy books from Twilight and star gaze?" She asked. Moon Chaser was glad his fur was dark, she couldn't see the flush rising. He lifted his head and smiled back at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said. "For now, I'd just like to nap." He said. They both laughed and began to talk of lighter matters, simply enjoying the others company.

They headed into town for dinner that night, walking so close together, when they passed applejack without knowing it, her jaw dropped, their tails were very nearly wrapped together. The tan pony couldn't help but smile, however, she supposed it was inevitable. Heck, with the fillies dancing around their hooves, they were practically a family! Smiling and humming to herself, knowing her sister was in good hooves, she hitched up her cart, and headed home for the day.

Meanwhile, the little group found themselves beset by a rather tiny, diplomatic pony.

"Well hey there, Blank Flanks." Diamond Tiara smirked as she trotted up to Applebloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Back off, Tiara! We're not afraid of you." Applebloom snorted, stomping her hoof.

"Please, I don't care. It's been what, three months since the REST of the class got their cutie marks, and you three STILL don't have yours? HA!" she snickered, her nose in the air. Moon Chaser frowned. He'd seen her in town before, she never acted this way with her father around.

"Diamond Tiara, you want me to call your father?" He asked sternly. His deeper voice made the little fillie jump a little, and she looked way, way up into his red eyes; Applebloom was glad to see her shrink a little. Determined not to let her little poise go so easily, Tiara sniffed and pulled herself together on shaking hooves, bolstered by Silver Spoon trotting up.

"And It looks like you've gotten the biggest looser of them all to be you're watch dog!" She laughed. Fluttershy even frowned here. Moon Chaser remained still, tail swishing as he waited for the two fillies to stop. The Crusaders hid under him a little, unsure of what would happen. Once the prissy ponies laughter came to an uneasy end, Moon Chaser began.

"Never, in all my days, have I met two ponies who didn't appreciate something so precious, so little." He said softly. "Your father would be ashamed, Diamond Tiara. I've spoken with him on several occasions in my short time here, he expects better of you." Tiara actually wilted a little. "Now, both of you." He said sternly. "You have grown up in a place you have not yet begun to know or understand to appreciate. From the moment you were born, you have had freedom to do as you please. To pursue the interests that led to those distinguishing marks upon your flanks. Where I come from, young foals are placed where the kingdom decides they should go before they ever have the chance.

"You think it's funny, that Applebloom and the others here are struggling. At your age, I would have given anything to be out and exploring and adventuring, speculating what I may have been when I grew up. You have never known longing that deep, and probably never will. While they long for what sets them apart from others, they have something far more valuable, something that will tie them together for all time." He lay down to the fillies level with a little difficulty.

"You fillies need to understand there is more to life than being pretty and getting your way all the time. You are young diplomats, but only for your own interests. Put yourselves in my hooves at your age, think of less fortunate foals your age now and work to help them, you have the resources. You can both capture ponies attentions, but you need to learn respect for those who listen to you. Simply because they may not be as wealthy as your families, does not mean they are less intelligent. Do you understand me?" He asked. Tiara and Silver nodded, scuffing their hooves. Tiara had been lectured by her father man times before, but this stallion, he held a different kind of tone. Demanding. Powerful. "Good. Now go along. Do not get your joy from hurting others, it is far more fun to join their fun." He said as the pair ran off, still unnerved. Fluttershy blinked.

"Goodness, I never knew you would do that." She whispered admirably. Moon Chaser frowned.

"I shouldn't have, really, I'm not their father." He said. "I sort of went off track also, I hope they understood…"

"I think you did wonderful." Fluttershy smiled. He smiled back, then grunted as the Crusaders plowed into his side to get him up on his feet.

"Alright, alright! Give me to seconds to get to my hooves." He laughed. Well, he was with the girls. His cutie mark, he couldn't wait to get, but right now, while he tried to discover who he was, he was having the time of his life.

-x-

Twilight Sparkle glanced up as there was a knock on the door. She glanced at her candle and frowned.

"Who on earth could that be?" She wondered as she trotted over to the door. Spike was already asleep, and Owlicious was on an errand for her. However, upon opening the door, she smiled brightly. "Moon Chaser! I wasn't expecting you, what brings you by so late?" She asked. The dark stallion chuckled.

"Fluttershy mentioned that I seemed to need a distraction, suggested I come and visit. I know you have a lot of books, and since I can't seem to sleep anyway, I wondered If I might not be able to borrow a few? Stargazing would be much easier when I knew what I was looking at."

"Ah! Of course." Twilight grinned, eyeing his empty saddle bags. Rarity had made them for him, one side had a moon latch, and the other a star latch since he had no cutie marks. "Two seconds and I'll have you all set up!" she said happily, and not moments later, she had a telescope in one bag, and several books in the other, ranging from constellations to planets.

"Thank you very much, Twilight." He smiled. "This should ease my mind." Tiwlight frowned.

"Something bothering you Chaser?" She asked, concern showing clearly on her face. Moon Chaser frowned.

"Voices, whispered warnings I can't make clear. Worried about a friend of mine. I have time before my leg heals, but I fear the time I have open to have an audience with Celestia and Luna is running short. But I wouldn't worry too much, if my friend arrives, it is a sure sign that things will be alright." He smiled. Twilight frowned, but when he grinned, so did she, so convinced was she that things were fine. He nodded farewell, s till unsteady on three legs, and headed off for one of the highest hills in Ponyville. Here, he lay everything out, and lay down, content to study the skies.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but the voices woke him suddenly.

_Moon Chaser! Moon Chaser! Danger fast approaches._

"Whos there!?" He cried out, his voice echoing as he spun in circles, not realizing he was using all four legs.

_Danger fast approaches beware, beware._

The Pegasus, froze, and looked up. All that was there were the glinting of the stars, but there, clear as day, he could hear their voices and see them glimmer.

_On friendly wings dark news fast approaches,_

_Safely will they land._

_The young ones heart, still brave and true_

_Cemented by three; one of courage, one of song, and one of strength_

_Speech can lure him one way or another, _

_Teach them right, and your plans shall not go asunder._

_In the future, harmony shall fail, _

_Discord may be needed to answer ponies wail._

_Be warned; however, wait too long in summers sweet bliss, _

_And chances are; your window will be missed._

"What do you mean!?" He cried out. "You can see the future!?" He gazed helplessly up towards the skies. Where was Argent? He needed him desperately… How could this even be? He couldn't understand it. And it wasn't the riddle that was freaking him out the most, it was the undeniable crazy truth that was staring at him from above.

He could speak with the stars?

Even as he thought it, a mark was appearing on his flanks. A cresent moon and an eight pointed star, glowing bright white against his black fur.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Okay, heres my thoughts... i think his story maaaaaaay have been a bit lengthy. you tell me. There were lots of details though :\

hope i played out the crusaders well!

Didn't get as much Tiara and Silver Spoon however. I feel like Moon Chaser rambled like my dad does sometimes when he's trying to explain something. And i'm sensing a bit of a fillies crush coming on here?

Actually hoping to incorporate a more mature Tiara and maaaaybe Silver Spoon later on.

and yes, i beleive Tiara's father is a good dad, just spoils his daughter a leeeetle too much (basing off of the zap apple episode)

and yes, Moon Chaser has a very rare ability to communicate with the moon and stars.

what does the riddle mean?

we shall see!

if anyone wishes to edit, please, send me your thoughts on each of the chapters :) in a PM of course

thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

MLP 11

Moon Chaser paced uncertainly. He'd been up all night, his mind reeling, trying to make sense of the riddle from the stars. His new Cutie Mark glistened bright and proud on his flanks, but he was more worried about his friend. The time was drawing near for their rendezvous, and he was getting nervous.

As the light of dawn peered over the hills around Ponyville, Moon Chaser discovered that he had quite literally worried a patch of grass to dirt. Frowning he sighed and packed up the things he borrowed from Twilight, swung his saddlebags onto his back, and after a moment, started laughing. Rarity had somehow, without knowing, synchronized his saddle bags with is mark.

Trotting back to Fluttershy's, the realization of his new Cutie Mark and what his various new friends reactions would be overpowered the worry that had previously consumed his mind. He picked up his pace, eager to see Fluttershy. He hadn't meant to stay out all night, and she was probably worried about him anyway.

Sure enough, Fluttershy was pacing near her door and the look of relief on her face made him feel a little sheepish.

"Sorry Fluttershy, I fell asleep out there. " He said as he trotted up. She smiled up at him, her wings finally relaxing.

"It's alright, Moon Chaser, I'm just glad you're okay. Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He smiled, nuzzling her mane a little. "I learned a lot, but I'm half starved, im not too late for breakfast am i?" He asked, walking into the cottage.

"No not at all, and oh my gosh!"

The winged mares yelp of surprise made him jump and spin around, looking around wildly for what had frightened her, only to see her staring at his flank and the Cutie Mark there, still glistening brightly.

"Oh my goodness when did that happen?!" She asked, excitement in her eyes. He grinned broadly and turned to look at his mark.

"Few hours ago. Tell you what it scared the daylights out of me."

But what does it mean?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at him. Here he frowned a little. He'd never heard of a skill like this even among astronomers.

"I can, well, speak with the stars. I can hear their voices." He looked sheepish, scuffing his hoof. Fluttershy, however, looked amazed.

"Oh wow!" She breathed. "Do you think you can only talk to them at night? Or maybe you could during the day?" He simply shook his head at her question.

"I have no idea, Since I've never heard of this before, I figured I could speak to Twilight again. If she doesn't know then I need to work hard to understand everything. Could write my own book on it." He smiled, leaning over his back to remove his saddle bags. As he walked over to the couch to set them down, Fluttershy gasped again. He frowned glancing over to see her covering her mouth with her hooves, and staring at his flanks again. Confused, he tilted his head.

"Um… Fluttershy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, Moon Chaser! Your leg is all better!" She said happily, trotting over. Frowning, he watched her.

"What do you mean? I-" he paused as he looked at his broken leg. Sure enough, he was standing on it solidly and his eyes widened. He must have been so distracted, that he hadn't realized he'd been using it.

"We should go to the hospital right away to have them look at it and take the cast off." Fluttershy said.

"It's a week early for the visit, Fluttershy." He said. "I don't think another week off m leg will hurt it. Obviously I can use it, but I'll just have to be more careful."

"Are you sure? I'm positive they'd take it off early if we went." The mare said, frowning a little.

"I'm sure." He said, nuzzling her a little. "Don't you worry about a thing." She flushed a little but nuzzled back, making him warm from his muzzle to his hoof tips.

"Well… alright then, if you think so." She smiled. "Would you like to go and See Twilight now?"

"No, that can wait." He said, eyeing the large bowl of hay and daisies. He was starving.

-x-

All too soon, they were headed out the door, Moon Chaser finding it rather difficult to avoid using his leg now that it would take his weight again. Fluttershy had helped him get his saddlebags back on and they were headed for the library to return the books and telescope He had borrowed. He planned on gaining employment somewhere to earn wages and buy his own.

As they walked, he and Fluttershy discussed possibilities of a book on his rare skill. However, what the stars had said to him. He tried not to focus too much on it and to keep his attention on the mare beside him.

They reached the Library about ten o'clock and knocked on the door. Twilight was bound to be awake, usually was. Sure enough, She opened the door with a smile.

"Hey guys! Why are you here so early?" She asked, backing up so that they could enter.

"Well, I wanted to return these books I borrowed, and I have a few questions." He said, lifting the saddle bags off his back to set onto the table in the middle of the room, careful not to hit the pony head statue. Twilight looked confused.

"Oh? About what?" She asked. Grinning, Moon Chaser turned so that his flank faced her. It took a few seconds to register, before she grinned and actually squealed. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Did you want to know about Astronomers meetings? I have more books that are in greater detail if you would like to borrow those!" She said excitedly, levitating books onto the table.

"No, no… I didn't want to ask to borrow more, and I don't think I'll be joining any Astronomers groups." He said. Twilight looked very confused there.

"I don't understand. Why not?" She asked.

"Because my talent isn't astronomy." He said. "I can speak to the stars, so I was wondering if you had ever heard of anything like that before. I certainly haven't." He said.

He had expected her to be excited, but he hadn't expected the barrage of questions. What they sounded like, what they had said to him, what he said to them; they went on and on. Luckily, her constant stream of speech let him come up with a story. He told her he'd been speaking aloud, and they had answered his question.

Twilight was amazed, to say the least, and sped around looking through her books haphazardly calling for Spike the entire time, while the dragon went alphabetically. However, after an hours search, she hadn't turned up a single clue or hint that another pony had had the same talent he did.

"I can write to the princess again." Twilight said. "I'm sure she'd love to know about this."

"Go ahead." He said, remembering the warning. He had to get an audience. He only hoped she listened. He watched as she composed a letter and Spike wrote. It was sent very shortly, and Moon Chaser watched the puff of green smoke and fire go. He hoped she would answer soon. He thanked Twilight again, and he and Fluttershy moved on.

They walked side by side down the street, much like they had the night before. Her head reached barely above his withers, and she needed to take two steps to every one of his, and he found himself walking slower than normal so she wouldn't have to trot to keep up. It was relaxing to say the least.

Their stop at Rarities was hilarious. The whit unicorn went on and on about his Cutie Mark and her uncanny instinct to create his saddle bags to match.

Pinkie Pie was so beside herself with excitement, she could hardly speak, and streaked off after several moments of failed attempts, leaving he and Fluttershy giggling in her wake.

Applejack, at her stand, congratulated him continuously, asking him questions the same as Twilight had. The three had lunch together, during which the Crusaders appeared and the patio of the restaurant became alive with their excitement and rapid questions. He endured these with smiles, and rolled his eyes as Scootaloo despaired at another story of 'finding who you were' to obtain a Cutie Mark. He and the older mares exchanged looks. The three young fillies would find out one day.

The pair ran into Rainbow Dash in the park napping to tell her, and they spent a while chatting, and then racing with his strengthening wings.

He found himself a lone later that night, with his thoughts sitting at a nicer café looking through help wanted adds. He would need a job as soon as his leg healed. He wouldn't mind helping out on Sweet Apple Acres, but he wanted to see what else was out there.

"Moon Chaser? Well I Thought that was you! Wouldn't have known it if you didn't have a black coat!"

Moon Chaser looked up at the familiar voice of Filthy Rich. At first, Moon Chaser had gotten the impression that he was pompus and held himself above the rest, but had later found he wasn't all that bad. He was loyal to the Princess, and to his family. He did all that he could to make sure Barn Yard Bargains stayed afloat so that the town had a reliable source of both supplies and a place to sell their products and produce.

"Good Evening, Rich." He smiled, flipping his pamphlet shut. "What brings you out here so late?"

"Was just enjoying a walk down Mane Street, and noticed you enjoying yourself here, thought I'd stop by for a chat!" The brown stallion earth pony joined him at the table, ordering himself a coffee. "Would like to congratulate you on finding your Mark, Must've been a long wait for you. I can't even imagine."

"It was, sir, it was." Moon Chaser said, frowning. A long, painful wait. "Glad to finally be myself, that's for sure."

"I can imagine, I can imagine." Rich replied, nodding. "Heard you had a run in with my Tiara the other night." He grinned. Moon Chasers ears laid back.

"Yes, I apologize sir, I stepped out of line." He said. Rich shook his head.

"No, no, don't be. I think you may have finally been the stallion to knock some sense into her pretty little head. I have tried and tried, but I know her mother tends to spoil her, she is our only Foal after all." He said. "I simply want the best for her, and I was getting worried that her attitude may stick."

"I'm glad I could help." Moon Chaser said awkwardly. "She is a pretty little Pony, I hope she grows to all that you want her to be."

"Thank you, Moon Chaser." Rich grinned. "Maybe with a little help from another pony might help her. Sometimes parents are the right ones, even if they and the other are saying the same thing. Sometimes a parents words don't reach a foal." Moon Chaser could only nod in agreement. "Although I do hope she will come to me for advice, but I would watch yourself, she seems to have taken a shine to you." He winked. Moon Chasers ears flattened against his skull.

"Oh good lord…" He muttered. Rich laughed and after this awkwardness had subsided, the two fell into casual talk about town and Moon Chasers plans. While he couldn't divulge his full reasoning for coming to Equestria, Moon Chaser focused on his plans in ponyville.

Meanwhile, as he relaxed and was able to chase his worries to the back of his mind, two very important things were happening.

The first, Celestia had finally received Twilights message. She had returned from Caballia and a rather distraught Midnight Reign, believing his favorite messenger dead. She lay down to compose a reply to Twilight, asking to see him as soon as he was able.

The other, a far more arduous journey than even Moon Chasers was begining.

* * *

**Authors Note:** okay! I think i did much better on length this time :) will try to keep it up and improve!

I hope i was able to depict Filthy Rich correctly, like i said before, i feel he's a decent pony only comes off the wrong way.

I know i didn't have much interaction with the rest of the Pony gang, but trying to type it felt forced, so sorry i kinda glossed over it.

Hope you liked it and i hope you enjoy the next chapter as well :)


	13. Chapter 13

MLP 12

Striped legs cantered about a torch lit, cave like room, preparing everything the owner needed. A Saddle bag was lifted and flung onto a streaked back, strange, brown bags like woven reeds. Next came a rough brown cloak, the pony carefully stepping over calk drawn lines on the stone floor as they readied themselves.

Satisfied, the pony snorted, looking around one last time. His friend may be dead, but they had agreed that no matter what, they had to carry out this plan together. With food and books in his saddle bags, he quietly trotted through the deserted castle, avoiding guards on patrol and servants alike. He could trust no soul.

It seemed like forever, but he finally reached a high tower room. It was less dangerous coming down this way in recent months than it had been before. The large ornate black and green room stood empty now.

However, he did not venture here, he trotted quietly down the hall to another room. The door was smaller, and when opened, was more green than black. The pony caught a flicker of movement out of the corner or his eye and smiled.

"It is alright, young one. It is only I." He said quietly, shutting the door softly before a guard came and questioned him. Large green eyes poked out from behind thick, heavy black curtains and a foal Alicorn bounded over to him.

"Oh good, I thought you were Father." The voice identified the foal as a colt as he rubbed against the rough material of the grown Ponies cloak. He chuckled and nuzzled the colt, then backed away.

"We must get you ready." He said, and a blue light began to glow from under his hood, levitating a brush and bowl from under the cloak out of his bags. In the bowl was a black substance, and he dipped the brush into this, and then began to apply it to the colts mane and coat. He was mostly black already, but the little Alicorn's wings faded to acid green at the tips, and his mane and tail had streaks of green to match.

After this was applied, the grown pony moved away, and came back, throwing a slightly worn cloak over the colts withers. He snapped out his wings, testing the comfort, and then nodded with a nervous smile. "Ready."

"That is good, then we shall go. Tell me when your wings become tired, and we will walk. We must put much distance between ourselves and this place tonight." Carefully, the pair trod to the window and opened it, checking around carefully. They had timed it right, and the guard was changing. "We must hurry!"

The colt leapt out the window first followed by the other, black and white wings spreading from under the brown cloak with ease. He had to remind the colt to be quiet on the number of occasions that he nearly let out a shout of joy for flying free. When finally the palace was out of sight, he let the colt do as he pleased, as long as he was moving forward. Never before had he been permitted to fly for the joy of it, the moment his Mark had appeared he had been set to classes centered in Law, math, history and the like. Any flying time he had gotten had been with himself (strange looking as he was, the colts father had permitted him to be the foals tutor) and his friend. Being the fastest flier in all of Caballia, his dark coated friend had been teaching the colt speed in flight, and in hoof.

Hours later, nearing dawn, The colts wings were beginning to tire, and he was drifting steadily downward.

"Argent." He moaned. "Argent, my wings are sore." He said, green eyes full of misery rather than joy now.

"Let us land then young one. You have done very well tonight. We are much closer to the Ever-Free forest than I expected; and much further from danger." The colt look pleased with himself despite his exhaustion and when they landed, he folded his tired wings with a wince, but sighed as they relaxed and drank deeply from a stream when his Tutor found one.

Now his energy seemed to revive, and they walked for a few more hours towards the mountains separating themselves from their destination as the young colt darted from one thing to another, asking what they were. Hungry, he almost ate a strange blue plant that Argent kept him from eating.

"I do not believe you will find the effects of this plant all that funny if you eat it. Did you touch it in an way?" He asked the colt, inspecting him.

"No, why?" The young foal asked, sounding worried.

"Good." Argent said. "This plant is called 'Poison Joke' and it's poision doesn't hurt, but likes to play a joke. We simply have no time for baths to cure it just now. I would like to stay one step ahead of those who are no doubt pursuing us by now." The colt gave a worried look backward.

"Let's hurry, okay?" He said, cantering nervously on the spot. "Maybe if we reach the mountains before it gets dark again…"

"Yes, perhaps. Quickly, across the stream now…" The pair waded through the stream, the colt having a little difficulty, and emerged on the other side dripping wet, and trotted on.

While this trick may disguise their scent, it didn't do much to help against the now chilling air hanging around the mountains. Winter was drawing closer, and it wasn't long before the Colt was shivering. Finally, Argent knew they would get no further, and after finding a decent cave in the rocks of the mountains foothills, he ushered the colt inside and disguised the enterance. Inside, he lay down with the foal beside him, draping wing and cloak over his tiny frame to stop the shivering. It was a small cave and he could barely stand upright in it, but that meant it would warm up faster. It was a long time before he fell asleep, ears twitching as he listened for any sign of pursuit. Now, things were going to get harder. Now, they had to be on their guard twenty-four-seven.


End file.
